Scooby Doo and the Christmas Yeti
by Gothicthundra
Summary: A secluted cabin for christmas turns into a humorus mystery when a yeti, a confused women, and two missing children cross the gang's path. Daphne has a theory, and Fred's going to listen. Dred. Hints of Shelma. Happy Holidays!
1. A Private Cabin

**Scooby Doo and the Christmas Yeti**

**Chapter 1**

**A Private Cabin**

** A pretty older women walked into a small cabin with a number six on it. It was a three bedroom, with a tiny kitchen, and a fantastic view. The cabin set in a mountain nook, where avalanche's could be avoided for the most part. It was the winter holiday and her two small children lay making snow angels in front of the cabin. She kept her winter clothes on even in the house, she hadn't lit the fire yet. It had been a calm few days as the snow began to fall, she heard a grumble sound. She dropped the firewood and went outside. If it was an avalanche, the kids needed to get inside. She heard her children scream her name. She swung the door open to see a terrible large white creature running off kids under its arms.**

"Natalie! Andy!" she ran after the creature, blindly in the blizzard.

----

The music blared loudly from the mystery machine as it cruised up the mountain slopes. Scooby was biting his nails as he looked out the window, it always seemed like they got closer to the edge. He ducked his head under some blankets as Shaggy cruised up the hill jamming to the tunes.

"Shaggy, some of us are trying to sleep," groaned Velma, as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Like, the resorts just up the hill, so you should all wake up anyways." said Shaggy happily as he turned another corner.

"Shag, Scooby's freaking out."

"Scoob, its fine, we're almost up the hill. Like get out of Daphne's sleeping bag, man." said Shaggy as they made it too the flat part of the mountain, a huge resort stood there.

"We're here, Sooby-doo." said Velma, as she pulled on her coat

"Our cabin, is number 6," said Daphne, getting out of the van and looking at the large area map, "It looks like its a pretty decent hike from here."

"I don't care, so long as we have a place to crash for Christmas." said Shaggy, happily putting the presents in the large bag.

"We have two days Shag." said Fred with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but tomorrow's Christmas eve. Plus we'll need to unpack, get a tree, like make dinner..." Shaggy was ranting.

"We got it Shag," laughed Velma, helping him get some gifts in the bag.

"You must be the Roger's party," said a man coming out to them.

"Shag, you never did tell us how you booked a private cabin on such short notice...." Daphne was cut off.

"My Uncle Shagworthy, he owns it," laughed Shaggy, as a a brown haired man with a monocle and mustache came over to them with some luggage carriers.

"Norville, my nephew. How are you?" the man's voice had an air to it as he hugged Shaggy, "These must be your friends I've heard so much about."

"This is Fred, Daphne, and Velma." said Shaggy, pointing them out.

"Pleased to meet you all," said Uncle Shagworthy shaking Fred's hand and kissing the girls.

"Ri!" Scooby jumped on him.

"And Scooby, I see." said his uncle wearily, with a loud sneeze.

"Rorry, r'i rorgot," said Scooby backing off.

"Quite all right." said Uncle Shagworthy with another sneeze.

"Your allergic to dogs?" asked Velma.

"Yes dear, oh my look at the time. I am so sorry our visit was so short Norville. I have to be in the Hamptons for a Christmas party, so I really must be going." said Uncle Shagworthy as a helicopter sounded somewhere in the background.

"He seems like a real sweetheart." said Velma as they waved after him.

"He is," said Shaggy as they headed into the hotel.

"This is a really nice place, too." said Daphne, walking into the giant entrance after Shaggy.

"You must be Mr. Shagworthy's nephew. I'm richard, the hotel manager." said a tall lanky looking man walking over to them.

"Like, hi. I'm Shaggy." said Shaggy, shaking th man's hand.

"Mr. Shagworthy has spoken so much about you and your friends. We are at your call. I will personally escort you to your cabin. It is a bit of a hike, but it is secluded." said Richard.

It wasn't too long before they arrived at the cabin, a ski lift helped out a lot with the luggage. When they arrived, the gang dropped their luggage on the porch. Richard explained the bedrooms and kitchen. Scooby dove on the rustic plush couch. The fireplace had already been lit for them and it was toasty warm. An emergency phone hung on the wall.

"Now if you need anything, don't hesitate to ring us up," said Richard, who seemed to dash out the door within seconds, and was gone.

"Strange guy," shrugged Shaggy.

"Finally, some relaxation." said Fred, plopping in the arm chair.

"Like, no way man. We have to go get a christmas tree." said Shaggy, eyes wide.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"Hey, Shag, there's already gifts her for us from your uncle." said Daphne, picking up five packages.

"Exactly, and we need a tree! Like, come on Fred." said Shaggy, shoving him out the door.

"Can't we sit for..."

"No, we like have to hurry or all the good ones will be gone!" said Shaggy, as the two marched off through the door.

"I guess you got a good point." said Fred.

"It's an evergreen forest," whispered Daphne.

"I know, and you know... but let's just let them have fun." said Velma, taking off her scarf and boots.

**TBC**

I went on a trip to the Denver mountains, and my friend Brady, literally had the same problem as Scooby on the van ride up the mountain. Emily, his girlfriend who was mad at him at the time, told him if he moved, we'd all die. He panicked when his best friend stretched and clung to the seat... as if that'd save a cliff plumit. Road trips are such fun *sighs* I miss free time, lucky meddling kids.


	2. Firewood

**NOTICE:: **Review please! Even if its just one word like... hmm or hi... or anyways. Just please review...

**Chapter 2**

**Firewood**

"Shag, what's wrong with this tree?" asked Fred, looking at a perfectly nice tree.

"It's too big." said Shaggy.

"That one?"

"Too small..."

"That one?"

"Awkward...."

"What about..?"

"A deer's like, peeing on it."

"How about you look and I sit here until you find one," said Fred, turning around and stumbling down a hill.

"Fred! You found it!" said Shaggy running after him.

"Thanks, I'm fine," grumbled Fred, pulling himself from the snow as Shaggy examined the tree.

Back at the cabin, the girls and Scooby where stocking the fridge with the food they'd brought with them. Most of it was snacks and what not, but also a ham, and other assortments for their Christmas dinner. Daphne rubbed her arms, a chill blew through the cabin, the fire was going out. Velma put on her coat and boots, and walked out the door. The firewood was staked alongside the cabin. Two piles should do it for the night... no three just to be certain. Something caught her ear, kind of like a loud groan, but her attention was taken else where. She heard a dragging sound and looked around the corner of the cabin. Shaggy and Fred where proudly dragging back the christmas tree. She snorted at Shaggy's gleeful look, he was like a little kid.

"Hey, one of you two want to give me a hand?" asked Velma, holding up a piece of firewood.

"Sure thing, Fred's got the tree." said Shaggy, dropping his half, causing Fred to glare at him.

"I figures three bundles should do till morning." said Velma, as Shaggy walked over to her.

"Like, let's take four just in case." said Shaggy, as the wind picked up.

"Did you hear that?" asked Velma, stopping Shaggy's hands from grabbing the logs.

"Hear what..." Shaggy heard it.

"It sounds like a female voice," said Velma, as the wind slowed.

"Like.. maybe... uh... we should go inside, I mean... Velma?" she'd started walking towards where the sound was strongest.

"If you don't come with me, I'll go alone." said Velma, making her way through the snow that had started to fall.

"Velma.... like, man." Shaggy jogged off after her.

Fred had put the tree in the stand and was making sure it was even. Daphne looked outside the window as Velma and Shaggy walked off passed her view and towards some of the trees. She smiled, Scooby looked at her and followed her gaze through the window at the departing figures.

"Fred?" asked Daphne.

"Hmm." he had one of the screws for the tree base in his mouth.

"Shaggy and Velma sure have been getting close lately, don't you think?" asked Daphne, looking towards him.

"It's cold out Daph, your much warmer with body heat." said Fred.

"No, I mean emotionaly..."

"Well they where both just werewolves a few weeks ago..." Fred was cut off.

"Uhg..." Daphne groaned.

"Well, I'm going to start making dinner. Can you tell those two to hurry up, we need more wood for the stove." said Fred, walking into the small kitchen with the remaining wood.

"I swear, sometimes...."

"R'I aree." said Scooby happily.

"With what?" asked Daphne, tilting her head.

"Rith Raggy rand Relma..." said Scooby proudly.

"Do you?" Daphne beamed, finally someone reasonable to talk too, but it was short lived as a yell came from outside.

"What was that?" asked Fred, but a second voice chimed in a loud 'Help.'

"Shaggy and Velma!" said Daphne, and she grabbed her coat and booked it outside with Fred and Scooby.

**TBC**


	3. A Daring Move

**NOTICE:: **Thanks for the reviews! Also, nice _Shaggy Velma_, you made me giggle. Sorry this chapter's late :( ...

**Chapter 3**

**A Bold Move**

** Daphne, Fred, and Scooby trudged through the thickening snow. It was too windy for Scooby to smell anything, but they heard another yell. It was clearly Velma's voice, but it echoed about and the wind butchered it. Daphne tugged Fred to follow her along the path she's seen them leave by. Within minutes, they could see orange through the white wind. **

"Velma!" yelled Daphne, the figure moved its head.

"Shaggy... slipped... and I can't feel my hands." said Velma.

Daphne and Fred approached carefully, then they got a better visual. Velma was holding Shaggy's hand and wrist with both her hands. Shaggy was using his other hand to keep holing the cliff edge. Fred grabbed hold of his other hand and Daphne grabbed onto Velma. It only took two good yanks and Shaggy sat on the ledge and took a deep sigh of relief, then spun around and looked over the edge.

"Yeah, that is a fair drop. What happened?" asked Fred.

"I can't see her anymore," said Shaggy, squinting his eyes.

"See who?" asked Daphne.

"We heard a women's voice and when we reached the edge, we could see her lying in the snow. She looked like she was hurt. But before we could look for a way down, the ice part of the cliff that Shaggy was standing on gave way." said Velma, looking down the slope.

"But you clearly saw a women?" asked Fred, looking over the cliff edge.

"Yes," they both said.

"Like, she was right over there man.... There, like you see her?" asked Shaggy, Fred followed his gaze.

He could see the outline of a person laying in the snow, he couldn't be sure, but it looked like she was moving. The wind was slowing slightly and Fred could see a small skii slope leading down there, he motioned for Scooby to follow him as he used the slope to slide down.

"You two head back to the cabin, I'll wait for Fred!" yelled Daphne over the snow.

"We're fine!" responded Velma, who'd wrapped an arm around Shaggy for warmth.

"Besides, like you'll freeze," said Shaggy, wrapping his second arm around Daphne.

Fred and Scooby made it down the slope in less than three minutes. The snow wasn't as thick down here and only looked like slight flurries. The wind was being blocked by the cliff for the mose part. When he looked skyward, all he saw was a murky gray white from the snow and nightfall mixture. He walked towards where he'd seen the women, Scooby sniffing about, trying to find a foreign trail. He gave a slight bark as he found drag marks and some light blood splatter, most likely from a broken leg. Fred walked towards it, but the drag marks ended at the bottom of the cliff, where a large footprint rested. Fred groped around the snow, looking for anything like a tunnel or hidden passage of some sort, but he couldn't find anything.

"Scoob, come on. It's getting colder." said Fred, hesitantly heading up the slope as Scooby's teeth chattered.

"Rhat arout r'the rady?" asked Scooby.

"We'll look later, the snows coming in thicker." said Fred as they began to climb.

They headed back to the cabin quickly, they all grabbed some wood. The fire had officially burned out, but the stove fire was going. Dinner was burnt, and for once they where glad. After they'd managed to warm up a bit, Fred stood up and grabbed his coat and boots. The others knew what was coming and followed suite. Fred turned around to begin his small speech, but Daphne cut in very quickly.

"Okay, so Fred, Scooby, and I will go check the cliffs. Velma, you and Shaggy check the foot hills. It's unlikely but very possible she crawled up hill." said Daphne, pushing Fred out the door before anyone could voice an opinion otherwise.

"But Daph..." Fred was hushed as the three headed towards the cliff, the snow had stopped for the most part.

"Huh...." Velma raised a brow.

"They took my dog..." said Shaggy, with a quizzical glare.

"Come on, Shag. Let's get this over with. You know, maybe we just saw a wounded animal." said Velma, as they stomped towards the foot hills.

Daphne, Scooby, and Fred slid down the slop and came to a rest at the bottom. The snow had covered a great deal of the drag path, but you could still see the disturbance. The returned to Fred's previous idea of searching for something to make the cliff open, they'd dealt with a fair amount of things like that. Fred stopped and looked towards Daphne and Scooby. She was feeling along the wall, and Scooby was digging around the cold earth.

"Daph? What was that?" asked Fred, continuing his search.

"What was what Freddie?" she responded, casually.

"Why'd you split us up like that? I mean, its not unusual for Shaggy, Velma, AND Scooby... but..." she giggled and cut him off.

"Don't you think they'd be a cute couple?" said Daphne.

"Who? Shag and Velma?" asked Fred, brows raised.

"No, Shaggy and snow yeti. Yes, Velma and Shaggy. Jeepers Fred, sometimes your so dense." said Daphne.

"But... its the Shagman and Velmster." said Fred, who seemed to be having a hard time coping with this idea.

"I'm aware of that Fred. Listen, if you don't support it. Fine. But do not stand in the way of Scooby and I's operation Shelma!" said Daphne with a huff, spinning around.

"Shelma?!" now Fred was confused, he fell back in frustration against a wall, and with a slide, the cave opened.

"You found it!" said Daphne, and carefully the three headed inside.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Velma where nearly done searching, for what exactly.. they had no idea. Velma looked back behind her where Shaggy was walking, looking towards the cliffs. Maybe they should head back, they was nothing out... she heard a loud growl come from off near a taller mountain. She turned, but she felt herself pushed behind a foot hill, an arm tightly around her. Her face went red.

"Shaggy, what are..." she was cut off.

"Like, shh. If there's one thing I've learned is when you hear something like that, like man, you need to hide and then look." said Shaggy in a low whisper close to her ear.

"Okay..." Shaggy froze, normally she was more argumentative.

They both looked to the side of the foot hill, towards where the sound had come from. A giant white figure was running off through the snow, towards the cliffs. A cave could barely be seen through the thick woods, the only thing that gave it away, was the light of something that flickered like a fire.

"Come on, we have to get to the others," said Velma, grabbing Shaggy's hand and yanking him upwards, and than they heard it.

"Like, its that sobbing sound again," said Shaggy, it sounded like it was coming off near the cave.

"Jinkies. Now what?" asked Velma, looking back and forth from the cave and towards the cliffs.

"Like, man... ohm. Okay... cave, it'll come back... cliffs... I'll run into it. Okay, plan. You tell the others, I got to the cave." said Shaggy.

"What?" Velma's brows knitted.

"If you go tell them, and I got to cave... like I'm fairly certain the snow yeti, like thing, will totally come back to the cave man." said Shaggy.

"Than what would be the point in telling them," said Velma.

"Uh... like, that I need help..." shrugged Shaggy.

"Let's both go to the cave, than it will.. wait, what if it doesn't come back?" asked Velma, she shook her head, "Shaggy, we're waiting a lot of time, let's go."

"Where?" asked Shaggy.

"To the cave...." Velma looked at his hand.

"What?" asked Shaggy following her gaze, he chuckled nervously and let go of her hand.

They ran towards the cave, eager to get out of the wind, get through the woods, find the voice, and avoid the creature they'd seen. It didn't take as long as they'd thought. The gave each other a glance, hoping the others where okay. The sobs where louder now, causing them to pick up the pace. They slowed to a walk as the forest was darker and it looked like the light from the fire was going out.

"Hello?" whispered Velma.

"Like, is anyone there?" asked Shaggy.

"Help..." came a pained moan from the cave.

"Okay," said Velma, and Shaggy and her climbed over the icy rocks and closer to the cave, they froze as they heard a loud growl come from behind them.

**TBC**


	4. A Crappy Christmas Eve

**NOTICE:: **Late again, I am so Sorry! I've been a bit unfocused lately.

**Chapter 4**

**A Crappy Christmas Eve**

** Daphne, Fred, and Scooby wondered up a frozen stairwell. It seemed like it was taking them ages. Scooby's ears perked up to the sound of voices a head. He knew those voices, he let out a small growl and ran forward. Daphne and Fred picked up the pace and rounded the corner after Scooby. They where in a rather large cave, a small fire burning in the center. There was a women sobbing in the corner, and two figures backing into the cave entrance. The colors of green and orange was all they could really see, and it didn't take rocket science to hear the two catch phrase murmurs.**

"Zoinks..." Shaggy had grabbed onto Velma's arm, who in return had grabbed his.

"J-Jinkies..."

Fred and Daphne could now see exactly what was causing the two to back up. A large white creature menacingly walked towards them. It's large red colored fangs bared as he let out a deep growl. Daphne looked around the cave, there was an odd coned shaped stalagmite. She yanked Scooby over by her. The giant Yeti raised his clawed hand to swing at Velma and Shaggy, they prepared to duck, but an even louder growl erupted from the back of the cave. It seemed to echo so much a few icicles fell from the outside of the cave entrance. The Yeti let out a vicious growl, but ran off and out of view. Velma and Shaggy looked around as Fred ran to the women's aid, and Daphne put down the stone amplifier they'd used for Scooby.

"You guys okay?" asked Daphne, as Fred talked to the shaken women.

They both nodded, and Scooby let out a small cough. The two broke away from each other and headed over to where the women was, muttering apologies to each other. The women was slightly hysterical and they couldn't quite gather what she was saying before she either fell asleep or fainted, they couldn't be sure. They managed to get her back to the cabin a short time later. As Christmas Eve struck, the women was still asleep, but her face had regained color, and the blood had been from a nasty scrap on her arm, but otherwise, she seemed fine. Fred hung up the emergency phone as Shaggy finished making some soup in the small kitchen.

"See if she'll wake up," said Fred, as Daphne crouched down beside the women.

"Ma'am... excuse me?" Daphne, shook the women's shoulder gently.

"Uh," the women groaned, and her eyes fluttered open, she shot upwards once they where open, "My babies!"

"Calm down," Daphne tried to hush her ranting, "What's your name."

"L-Laura Mattews... the thing.. that-that, h-horrible creature has my-m babies..." the women began to cry franticly.

"Listen, Laura. We need you to explain calmly." said Fred, giving her a glass of water.

"We where in.. in the cabin. It.. It took them. I ran after, I.. I slipped. Cave... you... here.... I need my children," she began to breath heavily.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down. We'll find them." said Velma.

Time went by and they managed to get the women to eat a few bites before franticly getting her to sleep. Promising her that they'd look for her children. Though they didn't know how old, their gender, or what they looked like. Still a promise was a promise and it was worth a shot. After a short decision, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby headed out into the snow to look for anything pertaining to missing children in anyway. Velma had called the emergency line again, to question why there had been no investigating sooner. Daphne sat in the small lounge chair, next to the sleeping women. She broke out of her thoughts as Velma slammed down the phone.

"Jeepers, what happened?" asked Daphne, looking up.

"They can't find the record of when she checked out, or who checked her out, but they guarantee that she checked out." said Velma as she headed towards the kitchen, waving Daphne to follow so they could talk later.

"Maybe someone's trying to cover up something?" suggested Daphne.

"I think we need to call Shaggy's uncle and see what he knows... or if anyone even told him. I mean, paper work is one thing. Missing kids and a snow yeti? I doubt highly that know one knew about this." said Velma, taking Shaggy's cell off the charger.

"His passwords on...." Daphne broke off as Velma calmly entered the numbers, "You know his password."

"Yeah, I use his phone a lot. Mine needs a new battery, but I never manage to pick one up when we stop somewhere that has them." said Velma, going down the contact list and clicking.

"So.... you and Shaggy have been spending a lot of time together," smiled Daphne, leaning against the wall next to Velma.

"I guess.." Velma raised a brow in confusion, "No more than the rest of us... we all hang out in the van pretty much. Oh crud, no answer."

"Velma?" asked Daphne, as Velma put the phone back on the charger.

"Yes?" asked Velma, about to get some more soup.

"You and Shaggy have been a little more touchy feely than normal... one might think.."

"We have not," said Velma, tossing a fire log into the stove fire to warm the soup.

"Really?" asked Daphne with a smirk.

Shaggy and Fred trudged through the snow. Scooby at their heels, sniffing once in a while. They had no real need for their flashlights because the snow gave off so much light with the large moon above. But Fred had one, just in case something happened. It was a quite walk, the only sound was Scooby's sniffing and the crunching of snow beneath their feet. Fred looked at Shaggy and then back towards the cabin, and sighed. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Shag?" asked Fred, casually.

"Yeah, Fred?" asked Shaggy, looking around by some large bushes.

"What's up with you and Velma?" asked Fred, he coughed, this was uncomfortable, Scooby looked at him with curious eyes.

"Like, what do you, 'what's up?'... why is she like mad or something?" asked Shaggy, looking at Fred in worried confusion, he didn't remember doing anything to make her mad.

"Uh.. no.. not that I've noticed... man... you know what. Do you like Velma?" asked Fred with a deep sigh.

"Why wouldn't I man?" laughed Shaggy, Fred rose a brow, "She's one of my best friends."

"No... Shag, I meant..."

"GRAWRLLR!" the giant yeti jumped out from a small snow hill.

"Like, ZOINKS!" yelled Shaggy, and they booked it, the yeti chasing them the whole way.

As they headed up the mountain, they realized, the yeti had gone elsewhere. They could see its shape moving through the snow, it was headed towards the cabin. They looked at each other and headed back down hill. Scooby yelped as the snow seemed to get deeper, and as the Yeti seemed to let out a laugh, it hit them.

"The yeti chased us up hill on purpose. It knew they path we'd take once we saw it," said Fred, waist deep in snow.

"So like, it delayed us?" asked Shaggy, watching as Fred took out his cell phone.

"I have to...." Fred's phone dropped into the thick snow, leaving an imprint but nothing more, "Oh, great. Shag?"

"Mines back at the cabin." said Shaggy, both looked at the distance they had yet to go, turning back wasn't an option and the yeti was already near the door.

**TBC**


	5. The Christmas Yeti

**NOTICE:: **The next story, _**Scooby-Doo: Return to Grimmwood Place**_, will be on shortly... probably within a few weeks or less. So stay tuned, thanks for reading! :D

**Question:: **Anyone know what this Scooby-Doo: Abracadabra-Doo is about? The cover shows a magic show type thing, and it seems to imply Shaggy attempts a magic act and it goes bad or something. Anyone have the scoop?

**Chapter 5**

**The Christmas Yeti**

** Velma sat angrily putting some presents under the tree, Daphne fighting back a giggle. Their conversation hadn't gotten far before Velma had began ignoring her comments and began checking gifts. It had all been rather quizzical, causing Velma to roll her eyes a lot, but at the mention of the Verona comment, Velma had tuned her out.**

"Come on, Velma. I was just saying, you did get pretty defensive when Shaggy complemented about her smarts ..."

"I would have had the same reaction if any of you had said it," sighed Velma, though she could tell Daphne wasn't convinced, "We're just friends. So stop playing matchmaker. Just because you and Fred are finally a couple, doesn't mean you must now hook everyone up around you."

"But..."

"No more, drop the subject Daphne." Velma rolled her eyes

"Velm..."

"I said no, Daph..." Velma was cut off as the door burst open and a loud roar erupted from the snow.

The women, Laura, sprang up at the sound and let out an ear splitting scream as the creature advanced on her. Velma looked around and quickly grabbed the hot pot from the stove and tossed it on the snow creature. It let out a shrill yell and fell back. Daphne grabbed hold of Laura and booked it out the door. The creature was still yelling as they ran through the snow, running right into Scooby and the guys.

"You girls okay?" asked Fred, as they all stood back up.

"Yeah," said Daphne, "Velma through some hot soup on it, and we got passed it."

Near dusk the next day, a women in a blue snow jacket ran through the snow banks as the large yeti chased after her. She ran into the cabin with a yell, and the yeti slid through the doorway. A tarp flew over it, as Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and Scooby pulled it tight.

"Great idea to use the firewood tarp, Fred." said Daphne, pulling off Laura's blue jacket as she came in from outside.

"Now let's see who this yeti is?" asked Fred, yanking off the large mask.

"Rick!" yelled Laura as a man grumbled looking at the ground.

"Okay, you have to fill us in, because we have no idea what's going on." said Daphne.

"Ex-husband?" Velma took a stab at it.

"Looks like the authorities are here," said Fred, as he opened the door.

"You no good, for nothing, loser! Where are my children!" yelled Laura, hitting him with a pillow.

"Their off at a private cabin with Zoey...." he was hit again.

"What's going on now?" asked the police officer.

"From what we got, and by their actions. Looks like her ex-husband set up the yeti thing, to take back the kids, and get rid of her..." said Fred.

"And, their at another cabin with his mistress or something," finished Velma.

"Very well, we'll take it from here," said the police officer, putting handcuffs on the man, "You kids have a Merry Christmas."

Barely an hour later, the gang sat around the now peaceful cabin. It wouldn't be too long till christmas now, and everyones spirits where a little out of place after the situation that happened earlier. Fred hung the last ornament on the tree and collapsed in the chair in front of it. It took up a good portion of the cabin space, completely blocking his view into the kitchen. He was about to get up when Daphne came walking over with hot cocoa for the both of them, and cuddled up to him.

"Someone's cheerful," chuckled Fred, his cheeks turing a light shade of pink.

"I think I'm getting to Velma... anyways, it's just nice to have some peaceful holiday time with everyone."

"I support it," smiled Fred, wrapping an arm around her waist as she kissed him gently.

"Support what?" chuckled Daphne.

"Your plan," Fred rolled his eyes.

"... you mean..."

"I'm in..." he was cut off as she gave him another kiss.

"This is great, so have any plans?" asked Daphne pulling away.

"I can think of a few not pertaining to operation Shelma.... by the way... what's our name?" asked Fred, brushing her hair out of his face.

"Don't have one yet," she giggled, as he kissed her lips gently.

Shaggy looked at Fred and Daphne. They sat in the far corner on the other side of the tree, barely visible, he smiled. He looked at the door frame towards the kitchen, mistletoe hanging dead center. Velma was looking at a recipe book, determined to make corn muffins for the dinner tonight. She looked at Shaggy and then back at the book. The small glance told him she was thinking about asking him a question about the recipe. Shaggy pushed Scooby's head off his lap gingerly and got up. He slowed, Velma was walking towards him as well, still looking at the book, she hadn't noticed he'd gotten up. Shaggy looked upwards and picked up his pace, normally he was never this calculating.

"Hey Shag...." Velma's eyes shot open as Shaggy gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah?" asked Shaggy, as if nothing had happened, in fact Velma began to wonder after a second, if it had happened at all.

"I.... I ohm, the cornbread recipe, should I do the honey glaze?" asked Velma as they walked into the kitchen.

"like, I usually make my own special sauce...." his voice trailed off as they went into the kitchen.

Scooby opened one eye from where he lay on the couch, looking towards the kitchen. Shaggy and Velma where getting out spices from their cooking bag that traveled on the road with them. Scooby snickered as he looked at the mistletoe, and he pulled out Shaggy's green camera from the cushions, and pushed to back button. A picture of the mistletoe kiss popped up on screen, he let out another laugh.

"Rooby-Rooby-Roo. Rarry Rhistmas!" he winked.

**THE END**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
